


Take care of yourself

by Kunoichirin



Category: Naruto
Genre: Cute, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-11-12 01:58:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18001628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kunoichirin/pseuds/Kunoichirin
Summary: Team Minato is on an assassination mission. One cold night, Kakashi took the first night shift, and ended up taking all night watch. He's attacked by rogue ninja, and injures his leg, but tries to hide it. Obito notices something's up...





	Take care of yourself

**Author's Note:**

> Hiiii! This story also wrote itself, like most of my others. I hope you think it's good, please comment!

"Our mission is an A ranked mission." Minato announced to his team. "There are rebels in the Hidden Stone, and they asked for our help. I know we can do it." "If we can work together, that is." Kakashi muttered.

Obito shot him a glare, only getting the white-haired Jonin to glare back. The two were water and oil, as everyone knew.

"Sooo..." Rin piped up, interrupting the staring contest. "When do we start?"

"Right now." Minato smiled, casting a worried glance at Obito and Kakashi. "It'll take two weeks at most, so pack your bags and let's hit the road."

Kakashi shot one last glare at Obito before he took off to his home; the one he lived in alone. After his father had died, Kakashi had been living alone. He hated it when people acting sympathetic towards him around their fathers.

But that didn't matter now. Kakashi had to be prepared for anything. He was going to be gone for two weeks, and he had to be ready to go.

After a few minutes, Kakashi was ready to go. And the first. When he arrived at the gate, only Minato stood there.

"Where are the others? Late, I presume?" Kakashi sighed, shaking his head.

"As always, yup." Minato laughed. "I'm sure they'll be here in a moment."

"And here we are!" Obito's voice called.

"It's about time." Kakashi groaned.

"L-let's just set out!" Rin chirped before Obito could shoot back a retort.

"Yes, let's go. We need to complete our mission for Lord Third." Minato agreed. "Come on. And try not to argue too much."

* * *

Night had fallen, and the three hadn't made much progress. Mostly because a certain shinobi (cough cough Obito) had complained a lot. And the one time Kakashi had told him that successful ninja never complain, Obito had finally fallen silent, with only a few quiet curses about the heat.

However, that night was cold. So cold, in fact, that Obito sat so close to the fire Rin and Minato had made that he almost caught on fire. If Kakashi hadn't splashed him with warm water, Obito would've screamed. And they were trying to be stealthy, not fucking obvious prey.

Kakashi had taken first watch, since Obito couldn't use his Sharingan and Rin seemed very tired. Plus, Minato needed a real break. So the three had agreed, and Kakashi had taken to the tallest tree. For the first few hours, there was no movement. The cold kept Kakashi wide awake, but he felt as though his feet were freezing to his spot. When there was nothing, he jumped down from his branch to wake Minato, who had insisted on taking second shift.

That's when it happened.

Before Kakashi could react, someone grabbed him from behind, covering his mouth to muffle his scream, and holding his arms tight behind him. Other strange ninja burst from the woods, silent as a mouse. Though Kakashi couldn't think straight, his body moved on it's own. Kakashi kicked up his legs, kicking his captor in the face and slipped out of his grasp. One down, four- no, five to go.

The five others seemed to have noticed that he had escaped, and two parted from the group to attack the small warrior. Of course, Kakashi was ready. Focusing his chakra into the palm of his hand, a Chidori blazed alive. The two didn't know who they were messing with.

Fast as the lightning blazing in his hand, Kakashi flew forward, rolling beneath the first and shoving Chidori through his stomach, then doubled back and blew a hole through the second. "Double kill."

Remembering the other three, Kakashi shot away from the corpses and towards where his sleeping comrades lay. He couldn't let them kill his friends. Oh, and Obito.

Kakashi knew he was behind, but he could easily catch up. And he did. The three were almost to the tent. Putting on a burst of speed, Kakashi shot forward, readying his Chidori for it's next kills. Again, two fell back and fought him. And like the other two, they fell prey to Kakashi's Chidori. Four down, one to go.

"Stop right where you are!" Kakashi shouted to the leader, throwing a kunai at him. The shinobi leader turned, eyes wide as he saw his fallen comrades and the young boy with lightning and blood on his hand. Clearly, he was afraid. Kakashi ran right towards him, Chidori ready, and quick as a flash, had the leader pinned against a tree, Chidori leveled with his face. "What are you doing here!?"

"Gnngh..." the leader groaned. "We were sent here to kill you!"

"By who!?" Kakashi demanded.

"The Stone Rebel Alliance!" the man spat.

"The SRA..." Kakashi growled. "That means they know we're coming."

"Yes! And when you arrive, they'll kill you!"

"No... I'm afraid they won't. As far as they know, you killed us, and there is no danger." Kakashi shrugged.

"Because we have." the leader smirked. Kakashi cried out in pain as he was stabbed in the leg with a kunai. He forced the Chidori through the leader shinobi's face before his legs buckled beneath him. Two others had grabbed him and held him down as a third held a kunai to Kakashi's throat.

"Ready to die?" he hissed. Without answering, Kakashi kicked the kunai out of the shinobi's hand, shook off the other two, and caught the kunai. He then slashed their throats out. Not sure if there were others, he fell to the ground, pretending to be helpless. No one came.

Kakashi rose to his feet, still in pain. His leg was badly hurt, his blood spattered on the ground. Kakashi took out bandages and wrapped them around his wound. Now how was he going to clean up this mess...?

* * *

By morning, the bodies had been turned to ash, and the blood was hidden. Now all Kakashi had to do was pretend he wasn't hurt. He was wide awake from the nighttime trauma, and energy was still flowing through him.

"IT'S MORNING!?" a voice from the tent shouted. Kakashi flinched. Minato came stumbling out of the tent quickly. "Kakashi, why didn't you wake me?!"

"Eh." Kakashi shrugged. "You work too hard. You deserved the night off."

"But... you didn't... take the whole night, did you?" Minato scolded. Kakashi avoided his gaze and sheepishly coughed, careful to keep weight off his leg. "Kakashi! You can't just pull all nighters like that! We need you to stay awake!"

"I'm fine, Minato. Trust me." Kakashi lied. "I'm wide awake."

"Really." Minato looked down his nose at his little protege. "Kakashi, I'm not mad at you." Minato paused. "Okay, no, I am mad at you. But you don't need to pretend to be okay. You look tired."

"I always look tired." Kakashi pointed out.

"THAT'S NOT THE POINT." Minato placed his hand on Kakashi's shoulder. "Are you sure?"

"Why would I lie to you?" Kakashi shrugged.

"True... all right. Just don't do it again." Minato sighed, finally giving in.

"Minato-sensei, what's with all the yelling?" Rin asked sleepily, emerging from the tent, Obito following her. 

"Nothing." Minato and Kakashi assured her at the same time.

"Okay..." Rin said slowly.

"Can we just get going?" Obito asked, clearly pumped.

"Yes. Get your stuff together and let's go." Minato agreed.

Once everyone had gathered their things, the four set out for the Hidden Stone again. Kakashi made sure he was always with them, and not behind. Trying not to limp put strain on his leg, which kept the wound open. Every time they stopped, Kakashi would change his bandages in secret.

After their second brake, Obito seemed to be watching Kakashi closely for some reason. "Hey, Kakashi, are you alright?" he whispered. "You seem tired."

"I always look tired." Kakashi pointed out for the second time that day.

"Yeah, but you're sweating, like when you're hurt... wait, you're not hurt are you?" Obito stopped.

"No. Of course not." Kakashi rolled his eyes.

"You don't have to hide-"

"I'm not hurt." Kakashi repeated firmly. 

"Okay!" Obito held up his hands. "Okay! I'll just leave you be!"

"Good. You do that." Kakashi sighed.

For the next several hours, the four were completely silent. They traveled in silence, but they could tell they were all thinking the same thing: 'what will happen next?' Kakashi knew they would think something was up if he hung back, so, straining his wound, he had to stay beside them. Though he knew he couldn't keep it up forever. Eventually, he would faint, or, worse, die of blood loss. And Obito still looked worried, and kept glancing at Kakashi to see if he was okay. Soon, they had reached another point to rest. Kakashi snuck away from his team to check his wound. It seemed to be closed, though he knew to keep it closed, he would have to limp. He already felt pretty lightheaded. He knew his limit was reaching its end. But he had to push forward.

He replaced his bandages and left to find the others. And, of course, there they were. 

"Where were you?" Obito demanded as he returned.

"Just taking a walk." Kakashi lied.

Obito gave him an I-don't-believe-you look, but didn't ask more questions. Kakashi released a breath he didn't know he was holding. Minato checked in with each of them, and then they set out once again. This time, Kakashi let himself limp ever so slightly, but when they looked back, walked normally.

It was exhausting, but finally, night had fallen once again. Kakashi could rest his wounded self for the night.

"Whelp, we'll set up camp here." Minato declared. 

"Me and Rin'll set up the tent." Obito offered.

"Then I'll gather things for the campfire." Kakashi sighed.

"No, you'll rest." Obito said firmly. "You haven't slept in twenty-four or so hours. That's not good."

"Yes. Obito is right." Minato agreed. "I'll collect wood and stones."

"I'm not just going to stand here being helpless." Kakashi protested. "I'm not helpless."

"Rin, can you start the tent?" Obito asked.

"Sure!" she said, getting to work.

Obito thanked her and walked over to Kakashi, lowering his voice. "What happened that you aren't telling us?"

"Are you that determined to be right?" Kakashi sighed. "Nothing happened."

"I saw you limping." Obito said.

"I wasn't limping. It was probably a trick of the light, or an optical illusion." Kakashi lied.

"Kakashi, stop lying. I know something's wrong."

"Even if I was hurt, why would you care?" Kakashi retorted.

"I don't care!" Obito stammered, clearly lying. "I'm just, um, curious!"

"Sure." Kakashi rolled his eyes.

"Just tell me what you did!" Obito growled.

"As I've said; nothing." Kakashi shrugged.

"Either I find out what happened, or I carry you." Obito hissed.

Kakashi hesitated."I protected you guys from rogue ninja. That's why I stayed up all night." The white haired boy sighed.

"Really?" Obito perked up. "That's amazing!"

"Now leave me be." Kakashi attempted to walk away, but before he could take two steps, Obito had scooped him up into his arms. "Ow! What do you think you're doing!?"

"You should stay off your wound." Obito advised. "Don't worry, I'll take care of you."

"Wha- no! Put me down, you skank!" Kakashi shouted.

Rin and Minato noticed the two squabbling: Obito trying to hold Kakashi bridal pose while Kakashi attempted to push him away. 

"Um..." Minato laughed, looking at his little proteges. "What're you two doing?"

"I'm being oppressed!" Kakashi cried, still trying to escape Obito's arms. 

"I'm just trying to help him! He's hurt, and he's been hiding it!" Obito protested. 

Everyone fell silent. Kakashi glared up at Obito and punched him, rolling out of his arms lightly on his feet. 

"He's delusional." Kakashi lied. Obito suddenly poked his leg, causing Kakashi to wince and swat his hand away. 

"Kakashi..." Minato sighed. "You don't have to pretend you aren't hurt."

"Yeah." Rin pouted. "We could've just taken you back to the village-"

"Exactly!" Kakashi shouted. "I didn't want to be dead weight, and I didn't want to be helpless. I was simply careless. That doesn't make me useless!"

Obito suddenly grabbed Kakashi by his shirt, and pulled him close. "That's no reason to hide your injury!" 

Before Kakashi knew what was happening next, Obito had him embraced in his arms. "I hate it when you try to hide when you're hurt! Because it means you could die for pride! And I don't want to lose you!"

There was silence between all four of the leaf shinobi. Obito had begun crying into Kakashi's shoulder, stunning the other three. Slowly, Kakashi lifted his arms to hug Obito awkwardly back. 

"That sounded kinda gay, Obito..." Rin growled.

"Shh!" Kakashi shushed her. "Let him be."

Rin scowled, but obeyed. Obito had soaked Kakashi's shoulder with his tears. A small pang shot through Kakashi. A feeling he had never felt before. 

Guilt. That's what it was. Kakashi felt guilty for making Obito cry. 

Minato smiled softly at the two. Kakashi glared up at him, only making Minato smile wider. 

Once Obito had calmed down, he let go of Kakashi and stepped back. He wouldn't meet his eyes. Kakashi felt a sudden strong feeling towards the young Uchiha flared in Kakashi's heart. And an urge. A strange urge to hug him tight and just kiss him to make him feel better. 

The thought almost made Kakashi visibly gag. What was WRONG with him!?

"Kakashi..." Obito squeaked suddenly. Kakashi looked up at him. "I didn't want to tell you this way, but... Um... I... Um... I love you."

Silence again. Rin looked ready to explode. Minato looked stunned but really really happy, as though he was about to cry of happiness. 

And Kakashi? He just stared wide eyed at Obito, not sure what to say. He knew what to do suddenly. 

"I'm sorry." Kakashi cried. "I'm sorry I made you cry." He looked up at Obito and smiled. "I love you too."

Obito suddenly scooped Kakashi up again, and bright him to the tent. "Show me your wound."

"Obito-" Obito shot him a look. "Fine." Kakashi rolled up his pant leg and presented Obito with his injury. "I was stabbed."

Obito silently changed Kakashi's bandages, as wrapped them securely around his wound. 

Then, without warning, Obito slid down Kakashi's mask and kissed him. Kakashi hated having his mask down, but this was different. This time, Obito was sitting on top of him, kissing him deeply. 

And that was all that mattered.


End file.
